


Something’s Not Quite Right (With The Warrior of Light)

by auroraphia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraphia/pseuds/auroraphia
Summary: "Until the Warrior’s retainer stopped by mid-pour, causing the young silver-haired elezen to nearly drop his glass. In front of the trio, in flesh and bone, stood a familiar tall elezen man; turquoise-haired, raven-nosed, making lighthearted gestures about what he had been able to gather and sell for them during his recent ventures."





	Something’s Not Quite Right (With The Warrior of Light)

The day had gone by without even a hiccup, their next plans drawn out over lunch; their Warrior smiling and laughing as usual, sharing pints of Fullflower Mead here and there, eyes glazed over happily, seemingly content. Without even a hiccup. Until the Warrior’s retainer stopped by mid-pour, causing the young silver-haired elezen to nearly drop his glass.

In front of the trio, in flesh and bone, stood a familiar tall elezen man; turquoise-haired, raven-nosed, making lighthearted gestures about what he had been able to gather and sell for them during his recent ventures. Snowflakes gathered on his eyelashes and danced upon his hollowed cheeks as the two exchanged tales in joyous laughter. He kissed them on the nose with a cheerful hum, reveling in the sound of their giggle, before setting off, grinning all the while.

The twins blanched at the sight.

 _“What?”_ The Warrior hissed defensively, narrowing their eyes, practically giving them a... was that a _warning glare?_

Alphinaud swallowed, eyes darting back and forth madly, unsure of how touchy a subject this was to his Warrior; unsure of whether that mattered considering the _peculiarity_ of the situation that had unfolded. His sister next to him, clearly the picture of unease, shifted her weight onto her other heel apprehensively, tapping her battle-chipped nails against her forearm. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the ticking time bomb that was his sister’s anger blew.

If the tension in the air could be cut in half by sword, his next words surely would have accomplished the feat. Surely.

“He… well, he looks familiar.” He cleared his throat in exasperation. “That’s all.”

The Warrior snorted and shrugged at that, folding their arms in annoyance, clearly making a poor attempt at playing dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Positively bristling now, Alisaie shook her head. “Yes, you do. They are practically _twins_ , from what you lot have told me. From the _portrait on your wall._ ” As if to gently remind the Warrior that the man they knew was, indeed, six feet under.

 _“And?_ So what.” The Warrior dropped their heated gaze from them to smile forlornly at the ground, wrapping their arms around their frame as if to gather some semblance of warmth in the chilly nighttime air. One hand rose to touch their nose, where the retainer’s lips had left the ghost of a kiss. “He smiles at me the same, too.”

The twins’ mouths flew agape in horror.

 _“What_ , in the name of the Twelve, did you _do?”_ Aghast at the implication behind their words, Alisaie paled further.

Desperate to reach his friend, yet horrified at the possible explanations the Warrior could give, Alphinaud frantically tried to reason with them. “Please, just talk to us! Be reasonable! We want to help you. We care about you-”

“You cannot help me. That’s _my_ job. To help everyone. _Remember?_ ” Voice gradually raising in pitch with every syllable, the Warrior deflected him. 

“But you can’t just-” Alphinaud trailed off, brows furrowed in deep concentration, fishing for the right words to say, reeling in nothing.

”You can’t do this to yourself, or to him. _Whatever_ it was… is... that you did. You know that it’s wrong!” Alisaie finished for him.

At that, the Warrior erupted into manic laughter. “Why does it matter? It doesn’t, as long as everyone is safe. Right? No one is hurt. I’m doing everything that everyone wants me to. What more do you want from me? Why would you try to take the one thing that brings me happiness away, when my duty is always fulfilled? I’m not hurting anyone. Everyone is safe. Right?”

At the twins’ astonished silence, their dismayed expressions seemingly frozen in place, the Warrior shook their head unsympathetically. 

“How… how long?” Alphinaud meekly broke the silence, voice shaking in trepidation. “How long has this been… taking place?”

"Leave us alone.” Ignoring him and turning on their heel, the Warrior retreated into the nearby inn - the very same one that their all-too-familiar retainer had turned into for the night - leaving the concerns of the twins buried in the snowstorm behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: WHOOPS FIXED SOME PRONOUNS.  
> Kind of a drabble inspired by my recent decision to make my retainer look like Haurchefant. (Both the best and worst decision I could have made, tbh.) Also inspired by the Edda storyline. I mean... WOL has quite the similar story, eh? Up until the whole build-a-dead-husband-workshop bit. Well, that we *know of.*  
> Sorry if this was a bit lackluster, I think I'll continue it and take it even further. Maybe with a series of drabbles on WOL having some... issues. Like this one.  
> And I'm still working on Captivation, haven't really felt inspired to write for it lately but I'm almost done with the next chapter! I know how I want the plot to go now at least, all the way to the ending, so now I just have to write it up. :)


End file.
